<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Amoretti（II) by anzaljane</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22629148">Amoretti（II)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/anzaljane/pseuds/anzaljane'>anzaljane</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>EXO</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Other</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 00:53:38</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,241</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22629148</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/anzaljane/pseuds/anzaljane</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Amoretti（II)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>05<br/>
从前，准确地说说是在阿瑞斯追求阿佛洛狄忒前，蕾伊的姐姐，美丽的姑娘哈墨尼亚出嫁了。哈墨尼亚出嫁时举行了盛大的婚礼，阿佛洛狄忒亲手把项链戴在她的颈上，又将她与卡德摩斯的手紧紧相牵。卡德摩斯很高兴，酒也喝了很多，大着舌头保证以后会善待哈墨尼亚。</p><p>蕾伊也跟在后面尝了一点葡萄酒，甜得他晕头转向。酒神狄俄尼索斯偷偷施了一点把戏捉弄这个小少年，让他在酒桌布下昏睡了半天，完全错过了婚礼仪式。宴会结束大家都走了，终于醒来的蕾伊在角落里把自己抱成一团委屈的要命，又想到自己是男子汉，硬生生把眼泪憋在眼睛里。</p><p>“终于找到你了。”世勋的怀抱也尚不宽阔，却有十足的安全感。一直没有找到蕾伊，他回到宴会却看到这幅景象，他的小蕾伊背对着他抱成一团，肩膀还一抽一抽的。夕阳包裹着这个小小的背影，世勋感觉自己的心也骤然温柔了起来。</p><p>“世勋，我……”小爱神不懂怎么表达这种情绪，眼泪扑哧扑哧地掉，又觉得丢脸地吸吸鼻子，他真的好期待这场婚礼的。</p><p>从小，世勋看到蕾伊的眼泪就觉得一点办法也没有，只想把日月星辰都送给他。他张口却发现自己的喉咙很哑，于是又鼓足勇气地说：“我们的婚礼一定更好。”世勋在心里默默补充一句，当我回来的时候。<br/>
“嗯？”眼泪还挂在面颊上，蕾伊愣了几秒，冒了一个好大的鼻涕泡。</p><p>“以众神之父的名义起誓，我会给你一个完美的婚礼。”也顾不上帮蕾伊擦擦脸，世勋紧张地吞咽了一下口水，感觉身边流动的风都静止了。可是在蕾伊看来，夕风吹拂着他年轻的伙伴和爱人，他的眼睛饱含深切的真情，那根呆毛却坚定地保持不变。</p><p>好帅啊。</p><p>蕾伊呆呆地点头。世勋向他伸出手，然后便乖乖站起身拍拍屁股，就把手放在世勋的手中要跟他走。两只手紧紧地捏着。</p><p>“你手上出好多汗。”</p><p>“我知道。”</p><p>“可是我还没答应以后和你结婚。”</p><p>“你答应了。”<br/>
半晌又补充一句；“你刚刚点头了。”</p><p>“喔。”蕾伊拌嘴又输了，可是好像很高兴的样子。</p><p>07<br/>
那天晚上月亮很暗，漫天繁星。</p><p>两个毫无经验的年轻人，纯粹凭借本能摸索。跌到床上解衣服时蕾伊慌忙用灵力熄灭了灯，听到撑在他上方的世勋不满地发出年糕音：“蕾伊，开着灯不好吗？”</p><p>蕾伊大窘。于是世勋把握时机吹他的脖子，很痒，被吹的地方微微发烫。他单手捂住那里，另一只小手胡乱地抵在身上人的胸膛上，因为嘴巴被堵住所以发出意义不明的字音。</p><p>好不容易才被放开，小神明大口呼吸着空气，脸颊和眼角扬起充斥着情欲的绯红。灯不知何时重新亮起，他抬头看到世勋微微倾下身子，汗滴从他年轻的脸颊上滑落，望向自己的眼睛像是燃着一团火。无论何时，世勋总能让蕾伊丢盔弃甲，把全身心的爱都放心交给他。</p><p>世勋把手摸索到蕾伊身体的背面，顺着背脊的曲线一路向下，在腰窝处停留摩挲了很久。蕾伊感到身体深处涌现出滚烫的触感，好像已经不属于自己一般，难耐地抬起手抱住世勋的臂膀，求他放过自己。</p><p>世勋用眼神使他安心，手下动作却一刻不停，继续向下抚上蕾伊的臀，两瓣小丘被汗水沾得滑腻腻的，又因为紧张而绷得紧紧。世勋的手被夹住了，他有些无奈地抬起头，这幅身体的主人正一丝不苟地盯着他看，两只眼睛亮晶晶的，微厚的下唇因为情动而微微张开，洁白的两排牙齿开开合合，害羞又放浪地呢喃：“快…快点”。</p><p>“放松一点蕾伊。”他的小蕾伊一向最听他的话，闻言果然打开了臀瓣，于是一根手指“扑哧”一声便进去了，接着便是两根、三根。</p><p>“感觉怎么样？”沉默的世勋突然开口，他希望与爱人的第一次有最好的回忆。</p><p>“有点热热的……”蕾伊依恋地把脑袋贴近爱人的脸颊，他的皮肤微微凉一点，下一秒便被略微凶狠地衔住嘴唇，身后骤然被打开，终于如他所愿与爱人结合在一起了。
</p>
<p>“我可以动吗？”世勋这样问道，蕾伊把脸埋在爱人宽厚的肩膀上装鸵鸟：“你话好多”。</p><p>后来蕾伊已经释放过两次，世勋的大家伙依然坚硬如烙铁，蕾伊感觉自己射的腰眼酸麻，屁股被捏的肿胀，昏昏沉沉求爱人快一点。</p><p>他们折腾到很晚才入睡，世勋细心地帮蕾伊清理干净。烛火温柔，灯影在墙壁上跳跃，把小爱神的睡颜映得格外安详。世勋久久不能入眠地搂着爱人，爱人全身心的依恋让他感到幸福，可随即而来的是巨大的对未来的忧愁。</p><p>不久前，在宙斯的指引下，他去拜访了命运女神，三个老人正纺着纱，见他来也没有停下手里的工作。只是纺纱的女神不经意地说，世勋，你即将成年，是否做好回到凡人世界的准备？而下游的女神一边剪断丝线一边搭腔道：“去之前，你将在圣泉沐浴，然后忘记一切圣山的事情。”</p><p>“包括蕾伊吗？”他急忙地开口询问。</p><p>像是早已预料到他会提出这个问题，最后一位女神抬起头，眼镜下的眼睛显得狡黠：“没有人能控制命运的纺轮会怎样旋转。”</p><p> </p><p>06</p><p> 如果神明也有年龄的话，那么在蕾伊十六岁时，战神与美神的儿子厄洛斯出生了。蕾伊趴在摇篮边握着这个小小婴儿的手，他也望着他笑。</p><p>“蕾伊”，阿芙罗狄忒轻轻唤道。蕾伊抬头望，女神已经不知何时来到他的身边。<br/>
“诸神都有自己的职责。你也一样，如今做了哥哥，也从今天起应履行自己的职责。”蕾伊很少见到一向温柔轻快的女神这样严肃，她将一只手搭在蕾伊的肩头，另一手为他束上箭袋，又将一张弓交给她的大儿子。</p><p>“作为专司爱情的神，你要为人们寻找良侣。牢记神箭的用法，被射中的人将会不可控制地爱上自己第一眼看到的人。”</p><p>好大的责任啊。蕾伊握着弓箭坐在门前发呆。世勋绕到他后面想吓唬他一下，真的吓到了他，金箭落下来扎伤了蕾伊的膝盖。他们手忙脚乱半天寻找宁芙包扎，但是很快发现蕾伊其实没有事。金箭是怎么用的来着？蕾伊又呆呆的想了半天，终于想到了之后脸爆红。</p><p>算了算了，反正，反正已经这样了。蕾伊把脸埋在膝盖中，偷偷看世勋。</p><p>“蕾伊，没事吧？”</p><p>“没事。”反正神是不伤的，更何况与那相比，好像心动更重要。蕾伊偷偷移动手，勾住世勋的小拇指，声音里难掩兴奋的感情：“世勋，告诉你个好消息。现在我要履行爱神的职责，去给凡人牵引爱情了。”</p><p>提到凡人两个字，世勋的眼神闪烁了一下，像石子砸入池塘。要他怎样告诉蕾伊他即将离开他，要他怎样告诉蕾伊他即将忘记他。</p><p>世勋的喉结滚动，咽下又苦又腥的味觉，他知道那是眼泪的征兆，于是他急忙抹了几下眼睛。</p><p>“沙子进到眼睛里了吗？”蕾伊握着他的手突然靠近，温暖的气息吹上他的眼睛，男子汉的心里溃不成军。蕾伊看出爱人的低落，于是给了他一个鼓励的吻，像他一直所想的那样说：“我会一直在你身边的，世勋。”</p><p>tbc</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>